Reaching You
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Fuji is really popular with admirers and he constantly receives letters from someone. But Fuji likes Tezuka who only likes Tennis. What will happen here?
1. Chapter 1

**Reaching You**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**First Prince of Tennis fic~ enjoy!**

Lately, Tezuka's been on the edge.

I don't know if this has anything to do with Echizen's return to U.S, but Tezuka's been different.

I suppose preparing for his studies are making him more aggressive or that the disappearance of Seigaku's pillar is making him worried… but one thing was for sure… he was always uneasy about something.

"Tezuka," I started one day as we both we're walking toward Seigaku property while carrying our bags behind us, "Scouts are coming again to watch us today."

"Yes." he answered still looking ahead, "That is why I need to talk to everyone today. They need reminding about proper behavior. And you -you must keep focused on your own game and stop entertaining bystanders."

"I never do that." I said, raising my eyebrows at him testily. Tezuka threw me a sharp look.

"Yes, you do, and I don't like it."

"Don't like-?"

"It makes a lot of distraction for everyone so stop it. Its a start of disturbance among the younger members to see you entertaining watchers."

I smiled slightly. Seigaku members have been very hyperactive as well.

"By the way, Fuji, aren't you getting a little thin?"

"What?" I looked at him quite offended, "I've been doing my best to eat well… but why do you ask?"

"Nothing." he replied, shifting his eyes that were looking at me a moment ago, "I just thought you're losing some weight… and it's not good for the body."

I blinked at him and opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. How could he tell if I was losing weight or not, with a body like mine… he must be really observant…

We walked around the courts and entered the Seigaku changing rooms. That was where we found our regular members: Inui, who was checking something on his locker, was already on his blue Seigaku uniform, Takashi was sitting on a bench and seemingly sleepy, Oishi and Eiji were talking on a corner, while Momoshiro and Kaito were barking at each other as usual.

"Good morning, Captain, Fuji!"

"Good morning,"

"Hey, good morning!"

They greeted us as we entered inside and I proceeded to my own locker. Tezuka's locker was next to mine so seconds later he was standing beside me again.

"They are active as usual." I commented as I opened my locker. Something fell out of it- a letter.

"Wow, Fuji you've got another admirer's letter!" cooed Eiji, jumping behind me energetically, "You are really popular with girls these days, huh?"

"Ah." was all I could answer as I picked up the letter and absentmindedly put it on my pocket.

"That's really a record, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro continued on, "I envy you!"

I smiled but didn't say anything as the boys started making fuss again. I looked at Tezuka who was looking back at me with a shrewd look.

When everyone was outside except for me and the captain, I slipped my hand on my pocket and opened the letter.

"Is it the same one again?" Tezuka's voice bought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered quietly as I put the letter away, "The same one."

"Fifth time this week… how is that person getting inside this room…"

Tezuka and I looked at each other. I recognize my best friend's serious eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like he's dangerous or something."

"You should be worried," he told me as he turned to close his locker and went to the door wearing his Seigaku uniform "Fifth letter in consecutive days, and he is a guy."

He left the changing room and I was left alone feeling a prick of disappointment. I had hoped against all hope that Tezuka would feel something for me now that other people are noticing me… but no… Tezuka doesn't know… or if he knows he never acknowledges it… my feelings for him.

It was bitter, I thought as I left the changing rooms, Tezuka and I have been best friends for a length of time. I was really fond of Tezuka, and admired him for who he is. Whenever I see anyone admiring his skills or challenging him I feel a surge of pride to be his best friend, but recently this fondness has change. I knew I was in love with him longer but it was only confirmed when he took my hand on finals. I wished I could have told him then…

But knowing Tezuka… it was but a bitter wish.

"All right, listen up." Tezuka's voice overpowered any other sound around and caught everyone's attention, "We will have some visitors watching us today so I do not like any of you acting like a bunch of children! Show off your skills if you must but no childish behaviour, understand?"

"YES!"

I watched Tezuka from afar. He was the man everyone would wish to have. I stared at him and only him… I wonder why my feelings aren't reaching him…

Later that afternoon the courts were filled by Seigaku regulars, and the stands were filled with scouts clicking their cameras every now and then. I was playing with Takashi for some time now and had one three sets and one draw. Takashi was as strong as usual, I wonder if my wrists were the same.

A few minutes later we had break time and my eyes automatically searched for Tezuka. I saw him with Oishi near the second court.

"Tezuka, want to have lunch together?" I called at him.

"Yes, wait for me." he told me in a side glance. I nodded and was about to turn around when I heard someone call me.

"Fuji," Inui called as he approached me, "A student reporter wants to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly and looked at where he was pointing. I saw a young man standing near the gate of the court smile at me.

"All right." I said walking pass Tezuka.

"Fuji." Tezuka suddenly called out to me. "Let's take lunch."

I rounded on the captain in surprise, "Yeah, just give me a moment, I'll just talk to someone."

Is it my imagination, or Tezuka seemed suddenly angry?

"Make it fast." was his final word.

After a whole day of practicing, every one of us was exhausted to our skins. I was spent as well and tired so I slump back on the bench next to my locker with a towel on my head.

"This is…crazy…" murmured Takashi as he slumped on the behind me.

"There will be more scouts tomorrow." Inui informed the group laxly.

"What! I can barely feel my feet!" Eiji complained, taking out his foot from his tennis shoes. "Why are they watching us too much?"

"Let me think," Momoshiro got up from the floor where he was lying awhile ago, "because we won the nationals?"

"No," it was Kaito, "It's because you're an idiot."

I laughed with the rest while Kaito and Momoshiro went into a wrestling match.

"That's enough."

We all looked around and saw Tezuka standing by the door looking livid.

"Change your clothes and rest early." He told us all with that authority of his, "More scouts will come tomorrow, but it would be the last. Now I want you all to be in perfect condition."

"Hai!"

"Fuji," he turned to me as I pulled out my shirt, "wait for me, I just need to talk to coach."

"Alright." I answered, packing my wet uniform.

Everyone bid me a goodbye as one by one they went. I took out a dry towel from my locker and rub it on my body eagerly. One of the best things about being Tezuka's friend is that I get to wait for him and go home together. Tezuka acknowledges me this way, which I think, is a good sign.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something flash.

I looked up at the window and only saw the dark sky outside. Was it lightning?

To check and make sure that it wasn't some reporter with a camera, I went outside with my towel hanging on my shoulder. I looked from left to right but saw no one. It was getting really dark and the sky looked it was about to rain, but I saw no one.

"Fuji?"

I whipped around and saw Tezuka surveying me with his frown.

"Why are you outside looking like that?" he almost demanded in his cool voice. I would have asked why he sounded strange but then I realized my fault. I was walking around only wearing my pants and a towel on my shoulder. It would appear weird to be seen by another person like this, but with Tezuka…

"It's nothing." I said casually as I went near him, "I was just looking around."

Tezuka's frown deepened. I had to concede.

"I thought I saw a reporter outside the window. He was taking pictures so I thought I'd-"

The rest of my words were shut away when Tezuka suddenly seize my arm and pulled me close to him, his sharp eyes searching the surroundings. I was too surprised to react for Tezuka has never held me like this before.

"Get inside." were his next words but I didn't have to decide if I should follow -he was already pushing me from the back. "Get dressed."

I obeyed Tezuka without really thinking and when I was finished I found him on the doorway.

"Tezuka?" I approached him while studying his new behaviour. "What's the matter?"

"Let's get going." was his answer.

I nodded and together we went. I walked beside him quietly but some thoughts were stirring on my head. Tezuka, as my friend, had always been protecting me in some way or the other. But whenever he does that I could feel that his intentions were purely of a friend. But this action perhaps, is it still a friendly way of trying to protect his best friend?

I looked at him quietly. Those sharp, livid eyes… those angry eyes. Why was he angry?

"Tezuka, is something the matter?"

"What?'

"I could feel that you are not in the mood lately…"

"It's nothing."

"Can't you tell me?"

Tezuka still has his eyes ahead and didn't answer.

We parted on the bus stop with me thinking that my best friend was hiding something from me… and that me to him. I took the bus home in silence, wondering what it was that bothers Tezuka so much… has it got something to do with me?

The next day the court was once again filled with not only scouts but also outsiders. They were circling the courts. Seigaku students were also there to observe. Without fail, I saw another letter inside my locker.

"My, my, isn't that quite too constant." Inui was looking over my shoulder with a knowing look.

"Aha." I smiled ruefully as I slipped the letter inside my pocket quickly.

"I recognize male handwriting." he continued taunting with a smile, "You are popular with males as well, Fuji."

"Well said," I wickedly turned a cheeky grin at him, "And I suppose I have your likings as well?"

Inui grinned at me with a knowing look that made Eiji whistle from behind.

"_Touché._" Inui turned to his locker, "To say such a thing, aren't you taking the complement too hard?"

"Not really," I said, feeling the taunting is getting a little extreme as I walked near Inui who turned to me, "I was just thinking of the possibilities…that you'd considered me?"

Without really thinking I pushed him back on his locker and slyly touch the tip of his chin with my finger, "Wouldn't you think about it?"

"Enticing." Inui grinned, his square spectacles glinting suddenly.

There was a sound of a locker door banging close too loudly that surprised me. All of us looked around and saw Tezuka in front of his locker.

"Stop fooling around," he said coldly as he looked at us – to me. "and prepare for all of your games. Get going, all of you."

There was a murmur of 'hai' around.

"Someone's not in the mood." Inui remarked, pushing his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I couldn't take your bait, Fuji… if I want to keep my neck intact, that is."

"What?" I turned at him but he merely shrugged and turned to his locker. I looked back to Tezuka but he seemed too busy in getting his jacket on. Did he do that in purpose?

I watched Tezuka closely as everyone went outside with their rackets but he didn't look at me after that.

Tezuka's behaviour kept me at bay for the rest of the morning. I was playing with Eiji by mid morning when his next outburst happened. There were a few screams on the side court that caught everyone's attention.

"Fuji-senpai!"

'Kyaahh~!"

I looked around and saw a couple of girls shouting around. I smiled at them.

"Ahh~ Fuji is really popular with girls!" Eiji winked at me.

"Concentrate on the game!" Tezuka shouted out of nowhere. I looked at where he was and saw that he was looking at me again. He looked extremely annoyed about something. I blinked at him in wonder.

"What's with Captain," pouted Eiji suddenly as he aimed a blow on my left, "If he keeps on acting like that I'll think he's jealous about you, Fuji!"

Something cracked on my left side.

"Kikumaru wins!" shouted the ampire.

Eiji jumped up and down opposite me in victory, but I wasn't really thinking about the game anymore. I was thinking about what he said… that Tezuka…was jealous?

Later that afternoon, when everyone was on break I approached him while he was talking with Inui. I needed to know if what I'm thinking was true… that after all this time he was feeling the same…

"Tezuka, can we talk?"

He looked at me over his shoulder but then someone else called out to me.

"Fuji-senpai!" it was Momoshiro, "that student reporter wants a word with you."

I looked around and saw the same young man standing on the side court waving at me.

"He seemed really interested in you." Inui remarked, "He was here yesterday too, wasn't he?"

"He was just asking questions." I said uninterestedly, but then I remembered something. "Although I admit, he does seem charming."

I looked closely at Tezuka's reaction but he remained impassive as ever.

"You should finish talking with him quickly." he said turning around with his back on me, "The games will start in a few moments."

_Aren't you going to stop me?_ I wanted to ask but the question didn't leave my mouth. I watched as Tezuka left without saying anything and my hopes that he too has the same feeling for me extinguished.

The sky above us darkened as the feeling of coldness hit the bottom of my heart. It was useless.

"Hello," I smiled at the student reporter, whom I decided was from another school, "Sorry I cannot entertain you today, the captain said the game will start in a few moments."

"That's ok with me, but can we met up later then? I just want to tell you something. Here in the court."

"Yeah, later." I told him and turned back on the court, feeling extremely foolish.

Why did Tezuka have to be so cold… if he was jealous then he could have told me so… but then, lately it feels like he's been hiding things from me… are we still best friends?

_But do you want to remain as a friend?_ A voice playfully asked.

I know the answer… but I don't want to risk it.

The blue sky had given up to the dark clouds and a heavy rain promises its downfall on the rest of the district. I slumped back on a bench, soaked in my own sweat after the nonstop game. I was feeling down already and the weather did not help my mood.

"Going home, Fuji?" Oishi asked me from his locker, "Tezuka said if you could wait for him, he just went to talk to the coach."

"Yeah, I'll wait for him." I said standing up and heading for my locker. I opened it exactly as a loud thunder escaped the sky and the lights on the locker room suddenly went off.

"Hey- black out?" I heard Eiji's voice. Everyone around seemed to be struggling with each other. I blindly search for my towel on the locker and then closed it again. This time I could hear the heavy rain outside.

"Geez! Look at this rain!" I heard Momoshiro shout from outside. "And I said I'll meet up with my sister later!"

Something inside my head seemed to ring a bell… didn't I promise someone I would be meeting him after the games?

The lights suddenly returned.

"Tsk." Kaito shook his head as he took his fallen racket on the ground. "Troublesome."

"Can you guys tell Tezuka I'll just meet someone around the corner?" I told the guys as I walked toward the door, "It won't take long."

"But it's raining." Oishi frowned, "Here, use my umbrella."

"There's no need," I said smiling, "I haven't changed my clothes anyway so it's ok to get a little bit soaked."

I ran in the middle of the hard rain. If that person is still there…

It didn't take me five minutes to find the reporter under the shade of the trees near the court. The place was empty except for him and by the looks of it he's been waiting too long.

"Hey," I called out as I joined him under the tree, "I am really sorry!"

"It's ok, Fuji." The student reporter told me smiling. "I was really expecting you."

I looked at him in surprise and realized he was sincere. I remained quiet for it was he who was going to tell me something. He looked a bit red, I noticed, and he kept shifting on one foot to another… this guy… could he be…?

"Fuji," he started, but I knew what he was thinking even before his mouth said it, "I really like you… Please go out with me."

The rain continued pouring around us. I remained quiet.

"I've been watching you ever since the finals." He continued with a small smile, his eyes shining gleefully, "I saw you play… how beautifully you played… I was captured by your beauty. After that I couldn't think of anything but seeing you… to be with you… to have you…"

He took a step toward me but still I didn't say anything.

"All my letters expressed the same weight I was feeling about you, because I really like you."

Something inside my head stirred. _Letters?_

"It was your letters?" I spoke finally, looking at him in the eye for the first time, "You've been sending them to me?"

"Yes," he breathed excitedly that alarmed me so much because he was too close. "I've been dreaming about this moment Fuji… the moment I could confess about my feelings."

I watched the guy's hope rise up and knew he was already expecting me to say yes. The thing is I wasn't planning to- and the fact that I didn't even know his name till now was alarming as well.

"I'm sorry," I said firmly and a little ruefully, "but I already like somebody else."

I could see depression seething on his eyes the moment I said this, knew I've broken someone's heart and will by my selfish answer… but I knew I would never forgive myself if this keeps up.

"You like…someone else…" he breathed at me that made me take a step backward. "Who?"

I didn't answer.

My thoughts were washed away when I felt myself being dragged by the wrist roughly. The next moment I found myself pinned on a tree with strong hands gripping my wrists.

"Hey- stop!" I shouted in surprise and anger as I saw the nameless reporter standing before me. He was looking at me with hungry eyes as he forced my hands away.

"Fuji… please accept me…" he whispered breathlessly, "I know you will like me, just give me a chance!"

Is this how rejection would make anyone like?

"I can't- I'm sorry," I repeated, struggling with all my might but he was much stronger than I. For the first time in my life- I was being attacked!

"No, no… don't answer too quickly." he said in a hurry and I was scared by how his voice had sound: pleading and desperate. "I'm going to make you feel me- and then you can decide!"

"Feel?" I whispered thunderstruck at whatever the mad man was thinking. That was when I realized what he meant. Something hard brushed against my lower body part and knew he was pressing his _thing_ on mine. "Stop it!" I cried in panic- this cannot be happening!

I saw his mouth closing in and purposely averted it with all my might.

"Let go- no!" I cried helplessly as I felt his tongue on my neck. A sudden tug and ripping noise caught my ears and I realized my shirt was being torn- I felt his cold, clammy hand slip inside my body and felt goosebumps at his every touch. "Stop!"

I could not take it any longer… If this was how making love would feel like then I don't want to ever feel it again… but if I was going to be given a chance to do this with anyone then I can only think of one person to whom I would gladly give my own… and his name was what I wanted to call out above all…

"Tezuka…" I silently called with tears streaming down my cheeks, my hands tightly closed, "please…. Tezuka…"

And then he was there.

"Bastard!" I heard his voice and then I felt the reporter in front of me was shoved away.

"Fuji… Fuji!"

I opened my eyes and saw his bright face looking at me in concern. Everything came back to me and I realized it was still raining.

"Tezuka…" I whispered, blinking in disbelief and saw that the reporter was lying face down on the ground, shaking his head. To my utter relief, Tezuka stood before me and the reporter, who stood up again and was looking at Tezuka with wide eyes.

"Try doing this again and I will make sure you end up in jail." Tezuka's anger could not be contained. I was breathing really hard, my fingers clutching the remaining of my shirt. The reporter did not waste time by dashed away on the rain.

"Fuji…" Tezuka rounded on me as I slid down the ground. And then Tezuka did something I never expected- he embraced me. He embraced me so tightly and I was lost. I cried on his shoulders, my body shaking uncontrollably. I gripped his shirt and knew I was safe.

Half an hour later, Tezuka offered me a hot tea.

We were on his house and I was sitting on the couch. He gave me his Seigaku jacket on our way home. The rain was pouring nonstop outside.

"I already called at your house and told them you are staying because of the rain." Tezuka told me as he sat beside me quietly. "Don't worry, I did not tell them what happened."

"Thank you." I answered as I took a sip on the tea. I felt its hot liquid enter my cold body. It was refreshing. I could feel Tezuka looking at me.

"I saw this on the locker room floor." He said after awhile as he showed me a photo, "It must have fallen out of your locker and you didn't see it… Otherwise you would not have met that person."

I looked at the picture and saw a picture of me only wearing pants and towel on my shoulder inside the locker room. It seemed like it was taken from the view of the window. There were writings on the photo.

"_Don't forget to meet me_…" I read quietly, "So it was really him… he was also the one who was sending those letters. And I didn't realize…"

"Oishi told me you were going to meet someone… and when I found that I quickly followed you."

I looked at Tezuka's firm profile and my feelings of panic disappeared completely. If I think about it now, Tezuka went after me the moment he realized I was in danger… could it be… does he feel the same…? Should I tell him?

"Tezuka, I-"

"Fuji." his voice caught me and I searched his eyes for any sign. "You must never meet anyone alone… You know how dangerous it is these days… especially for you. Take care of yourself."

I looked at him carefully, and then closed my eyes. I would have appreciated it if he told me he loved me, that he would protect me and look after me from now on. But his words then made me realize that I was expecting too much kindness from him. He had already saved me…it was the perfect time to confess to him… but am I likely to ask too much?

"I won't wander alone," I smiled lightly, but my heart was breaking for the words I could not say. "I suppose if someone tried to harass me again then I will make sure to have something on me. You're not always around after all… So what do you suggest? Pepper spray? Stun gun? Or do you think I should take on Taekwondo lessons? Tezuka?"

I was saying more than necessarily… but it was all I could do to stop my mouth from spilling what my heart was pushing to say.

"Fuji… why are you crying?'

My eyes opened wide. I touched my face and realized he was telling the truth… was I hurting this much?

"It's nothing," I laughed unconvincingly, "it's probably from shock…"

Tezuka sat too close and when he leaned on me I felt my whole body vibrating.

_You don't know how much you are affecting me…_

And then it happened… I don't know what made me did it but I kissed him. It was a light touch on the lips, almost a quick brush and then gone.

I could see Tezuka's shock reflected on his eyes, knew that I have the same expression for I could see my whole face reflected on his wide eyes.

"I'm sorry-!" I wailed in surprise and tried to get up but strong hands kept me where I was sitting. I felt Tezuka's hand on mine, urging me to sit down calmly.

"Tezuka…?"

"You idiot…" he whispered, leaning down more closely as our lips meet again, "I can't be held responsible if you're gonna be like this."

I felt his lips, encouraging me to answer back, teasing me to open more. I willingly answered him, and gave him what he was asking… and then our lips parted.

"Fuji." he said to me, his eyes fixed on mine, "I'm in love with you."

I didn't have to answer. I accepted him fully with open arms.

"Let's take a shower together." Tezuka stood up from the couch whilst still holding my hand, "You're going to catch cold."

And the shower was open and was washing us together as we kissed under its pour. I felt all happiness was filling me as the man I loved stood before me. It was different from being forced to do it.

Half an hour later, I lay on Tezuka's bed while he was doing his school work on the table. The clock chimed 9:00 pm.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you like me?"

"The first time we met." was the straight answer.

"Liar. Then you should have told me a long time ago."

"No, I'm not lying. I didn't think you would like me as well."

I stopped to think. Then sat on the bed frowning.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said patiently as he turned from the table to me, "You only see me as your rival before. It can get confusing when you feel something to someone that you can mistake from mere fondness, hatred or love… You've been looking at me as someone you need to surpass. I could not… let's say, accept rejection if I had told you… but lately I could not help being in love with you anymore."

I could feel my heart thumping hard against my chest. He had always liked me… and here I was… wondering why my love couldn't reach his heart when his love didn't reach mine… how awful it must have felt for him… for a long time.

"Tezuka." I said with my eyes on him. It was time to say it. "I really love you."

And those words meant a lot and worth all the trouble, because for the first time in my life, I saw Tezuka blush.

**-End-**

_**Thanks for Reading! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaching You 2**

_**by:WhiteGloves**_

**Decided to make a second story~**

And so I and Tezuka are together.

If this surprised anyone at all, they expressed their reactions politey.

"It's something expected, isn't?" Eiji told me when I confide to him one time. "You two have been closer than friends for a long time… sometimes Oishi and I wonder when you two will realize it."

"Does this mean you and Oishi-?"

"Us? Nah… we're cool."

But I saw Eiji's cheeks flushed after that.

Other Seigaku members had their say about the matter but mostly it was the same reaction with Eiji. All in all, it was as if nothing was revealed on that day with everyone acting normal. The only person who really had a different view about it was _him_.

"I thought you would have better taste." Ryoma Echizen told me when he returned so suddenly after a few weeks of absence, "You do know the setbacks in that relationship, don't you, Fuji-senpai?"

"Setbacks?" I asked blankly to him, stopping on fingering the strings on my racket. But he wasn't able to answer for at that moment Momoshiro suddenly dropped a knuckle on the top of his head with a crack.

"Momo-senpai!" complained the boy as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"Talking like you know everything again, huh? Echizen?" Momoshiro said with a raise eyebrow, "Leave Fuji-senpai alone… or you want Captain breathing behind your neck on your first day of return?"

"Indeed?"

Tezuka stood towering behind the two kohai with a sharp look on his eyes.

"What are you two doing here? Go and practice properly, or do you want to go run around the court?" his eyes pierced the two younger members.

"Gah- ahh- we're leaving- I mean, practicing, right, Echizen?-Hey answer, squirt!" Momoshiro nudged Echizen urgently who was standing beside him.

"But why only us? You should also tell that to Fuji-senpai." Ryoma eyed Tezuka bluntly.

"This- kid-" hissed Momoshio while I smiled on the background. "Er- we're going- Captain! Let's go you brat!"

He dragged the unwilling Echizen toward the other side of the court while Tezuka and I watched them. When they were away, Tezuka turned to me.

"That boy's attitude…he should be disciplined."

"You know Echizen," I smiled again, "He gets away with everything. Anyways, Tezuka, I made us both a bento… I hope you wouldn't mind my cooking." Tezuka, after all, is a better cook than I.

Tezuka, seemingly pleased, nodded at me. I look behind him and saw Eiji wink. On the other side of the court I saw Ryoma roll his eyes.

That afternoon I kept thinking about what Ryoma said- about the setback my relationship with Tezuka would have. Of course, it would make a few heads turn and eyebrows raised, but I don't think that was what Ryoma actually meant. Would it mean a game? That if ever Tezuka and I had to play against each other one of us would forfeit for the sake of the other?

"I don't think so." I muttered to myself as we went inside the changing room after the whole day of practice. Everyone was so exhausted again after the non-stop games. Inui's threatening juice drink seemed to be our only motivation to keep on pushing ourselves.

"You said something, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked as we stood in front of our lockers to change.

"Oh, it's nothing." I answered back, absentmindedly grabbing the hem of my shirt and ready to pull it up to change, "I was just thinking of something."

Before I could even raise it up my body, I felt Tezuka's strong, firm hands on mine. I looked questioningly at him and saw that he was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Tezuka?"

"Don't remove your shirt here. Go change on the men's room."

I goggled at the man towering before me. Did I hear it right? He wants me to change inside the male's room? Why is Tezuka suddenly so concerned about me changing with everyone in the room? We are all male after all.

I had no idea what was wrong with that, I was about to ask him for a reason but the look he gave me was enough to make me follow without question. His piercing gaze made me feel like following him no matter how unreasonable his request was. And so I took my things on my arms and headed out of the changing rooms.

"Fuji?" Eiji followed me with his eyes in wonder, "Where are you going?"

"Men's room." I smiled at him and left the room with everyone's eyes on me.

If that was odd for everyone, that wasn't the last time they saw it.

During every practice game, every free time, even class time, Tezuka was always with me. There was not a moment wherein I was left alone, let alone talk to my sensei about a particular topic I did not understand.

If this has any great effect to anyone, it would be to my 'admirers'.

I suppose when they found out Tezuka and I were together they stopped coming on me from time to time. Some girls would still slip some letters every now and then. To my surprise Tezuka doesn't seem to mind, but when it comes to male handwritings he gets all flustered and shred the letters to pieces.

"He could compete as a national shredder, if you ask me." Inui muttered to me one time as we watch Tezuka coldly shred some male love letters from my locker on Friday noon. "Mind you, he's also been giving me some hard time."

"How exactly?" I asked shrewdly.

"Oh, you know…" Inui said airily, "He would ask me to throw some of my 'special' ingredients for my drinks. I don't think he believed they are good for you."

Before I could even point out that this request from Tezuka probably doesn't have anything to do with me, Tezuka turned to where I was standing. Inui mysteriously disappeared from my side.

"Enjoyed ourselves, huh?" I smiled at him. Tezuka merely shrugged.

"Do you have any plans?" he asked me quietly as we headed outside the locker room to go home. It was as if nothing happened with the letters.

"Yeah," I said, "I need to by some new tape for the handle of my racket."

"Do you want to go and buy it now?"

"Hmm… not really. Maybe tomorrow."

"Let's meet in your house then."

"All right."

It was a casual talk but I know something had changed between us. We just set a date- probably for the sixteenth time since our relationship started. That wasn't the only thing that changed between us. He also takes me home if he has time.

Right now, I guess, he had time because he walked me toward the bus station and clambered after me when the bus came. We sat together and talked about significant stuff like tennis.

"Echizen seemed really energetic." I started smiling.

"Don't he always?" Tezuka answered. "By the way, I want to invite you on my house next Sunday."

"Next Sunday?"

"Yes. Grandmother's birthday."

"Ah. Of course."

"After that let's go to Shibuya."

"Shibuya?"

"Yes. I want to show you something."

"Okay."

My boyfriend liked to set schedules for the two of us and I usually agree with him. Not that I mind being pulled wherever he wanted to go, but that I want to be with him more often.

"See you tomorrow." I told him when I reached the gate of my house.

Tezuka nodded and left after waiting for me to reach the doorstep. I went inside the house to find my younger brother, Yuta already waiting for me on the living room.

"He walked you home, again?" he asked the moment I passed the living room.

"Tezuka?"

"Who else?"

"He did."

"…"

I looked back at Yuta only to see him in deep thoughts.

"What's the matter?"

"Mizuki is worried."

I opened my eyes to look at my only brother.

"Hajime is worried?"

"Yeah… you know him… he said he wouldn't be able to bring you flowers."

Yuta snickered. That was when I realize he was pulling my leg.

"Go back to your dorm," I told him with a wicked grin, "and tell him he can still try."

"Aniki! Why are you so popular?" it was almost a demand from him but I chose not to answer as I went back to my room.

I threw my bag and took of my uniform, before checking on my notes for any home works. I was in the middle of doing my physics when my cell phone rang. I took it and heard Tezuka's voice at the end of the line.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes. It's past seven. Take your dinner."

I looked at my clock and saw that he was right.

"Alright. And you should go and have dinner as well."

"I will. I'm just finishing my last mathematics equation."

"How ironic, asking me to do something you wouldn't do yourself."

"Your health is more important than mine."

"…"

"Go take dinner. I'll hang up."

"Yeah."

I looked at my cell phone and sighed. Tezuka will always be Tezuka.

The next morning I found him already waiting for me outside the doorway. He was wearing a scarf around his neck and he was mostly dressed in blue. I met him up and smiled at him.

"Charming." I teased as we walked slowly toward the subway.

"…"

"Tezuka, are you planning to buy anything?"

"No."

"Hmm… does this mean you only want to be by my side?"

"…"

"Wanna hold hands together?"

Tezuka did not answer but he did offer me his hands. I smiled at him, took his hands and together we crossed the street toward the subway.

"I never liked subways." he told me as we were waiting on the line together with a crowd of people. "There's always a lot of people."

I nodded at him in agreement but we took the subway anyways.

A long trail stopped before us and Tezuka and I entered. The moment we did, we realized how crowded it was. A lot of people were squeezing themselves at each other, bumping each others' shoulders and arms. I wasn't sure where to stand first but Tezuka's strong hands pulled me toward the other side of the trail, almost pressing me next to the window.

"Hold on the pole." he whispered on my ears as the trail started moving. I did as I was told and gripped the silver pole he was pointing at. The next thing I realized, Tezuka had protectively set his arms on each side of my head, and was standing like a body guard around me, his broad shoulder squared so that there was no one who can get near me. When I saw this I couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness.

"I'm okay," I told him after finally pressing down the joy in my heart. "You can relax."

"Stay there. I don't like how some old guys are looking at you."

I blinked at him and searched around. That was when I realized why he was so protective of me. I saw at least three old guys in suits looking at me longingly. I felt my spine shiver suddenly.

"I… I didn't think this really happens in subways." I whispered to my boyfriend quietly. I did not look up again after that. Tezuka remained standing between me and the dozens of people around. Each stop of the trail on some stations I always hear Tezuka cursing under his breath.

"There are more of them looking at you now… I hate this… That's why I don't like taking the subway with you. Promise me you'll never take a subway when I'm not around."

"You don't have to tell me." I said, "Anyways, I don't think they'll attempt anything against me when you are around like this."

I caught Tezuka's eyes. I saw him blush and look away.

"That's my job." I told him grinning.

Tezuka did not relax until we reached our destination, and when he did, he grab hold of my hand and never let go until we reach the store where I am suppose to buy my racket's tape.

"Fuji! Tezuka!"

We looked around and saw Eiji, Oishi and Takashi walking on the street with their racket bags around.

"You guys," I called with a smile. Tezuka and I waited for them outside the racket shop.

"Having a date, eh?" Eiji winked at me but did not dare look at Tezuka, "Anyways- we were heading toward the park to play some street tennis."

"I see. We were just here to buy some tape." I told them quietly.

"Tezuka, I forgot to give you the letters from Coach Ryuuzaki." Oishi started looking troubled, "She said it was important that you get it…ah… I should have given it to you yesterday…"

"Where is it?" Tezuka asked.

"I left in at school inside the changing rooms."

"Well, we can go there today, Tezuka." I told my lover, glancing at him slightly.

"Yes, I suppose we should if it's really important." He agreed.

"So then, we all have our plans~ see you all later~" Eiji bid us a goodbye and pulled the two away toward the other side of the street while Tezuka and I entered the shop.

"What's the number of your tape handle?" he asked me as we walked toward the aisle where we know by heart the tapes would be.

"14." I told him, looking on my left and saw a couple's keychain with rackets and balls dangling on the end. I inspected the keychain and knew it was a good couple's item when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up and saw Mizuki Hajime standing behind me with that gloating look.

"Hello, Fuji's brother!" he said to me with that big grin of his, "I do hope you know me!"

"Oh." I watched him uninterestedly and stared back at the keychain again. "It's you."

"Try and look at me when you're talking, at least." I heard him mumble behind me. "What are you doing here? I suppose you are not alone, eh? I heard rumors about you recently-"

"I'm here with Tezuka."

"Tezuka-kun is here? Why didn't you tell me, I must go and say hi…"

And he went off to the other side.

"Syusuke, I found your tape. I'll buy it for you." Tezuka told me seconds later.

"Didn't you see Hajime?" I asked as we paid for the tape and keychain.

"Hajime? Who's that?"

I looked around the shop and saw no one.

"Never mind…"

We went outside and took our lunch on the nicest restaurant around. I ordered some wasabi, steak, dumplings and salads while Tezuka ate his usual vegetable salad with tea.

"Here, look, I got this for the two of us." I told him as we eat, giving him the tennis ball keychain, "I have the racket as its partner."

"Really? Why does it have a partner?"

"It's a couple's item."

I had to smile after that because, be it for my luck, I saw Tezuka blush again.

We walked around the mall, after that. Stayed on more restaurants, took coffee, watched a movie, and seemingly enjoyed ourselves more than we expected. By mid afternoon, Tezuka decided to go to school to take the letters that Coach Ryuuzaki wanted to give him.

"Taking the bus is much tolerable." he told me as we sat inside the bus with his arm around me.

"I guess you are right."

We were comfortably sitting at the back seat when voices from the front row caught my ears. I looked around curiously and saw two familiar people who own the voices.

"Ryoma-kun… Are you sure you don't mind if I sit with you?"

"I don't mind. Unless you want to sit behind me?"

"N-no…beside you is okay…"

Sakuno and Ryoma are having a date? I caught a glimpse of Sakuno's red face as she sat down beside Echizen and wondered if Tezuka saw them.

"Did you see those two?" I asked, turning my head to him, only to see that Tezuka was sleeping with his head dropping into a bow. "Tezuka…"

I watched my boyfriend and sigh.

From a far, some people would think that Tezuka is intimidating. Admittedly, he is, but when you look at him closely you would see that he does look like a peaceful person. His face, his expressions… it all draws me too close to him… I really love that angelic look he always has… even when he was awake…

I longed to touch Tezuka's face when I felt the bus stopping. There was a sudden loud voice. I looked up and saw that the driver was frowning and looking at the doorway. Looking more, I saw a man tapping on the bus door with a red face. It was apparent that he was drunk.

"Oi! Open this door!" he called in temper.

"He's drunk!" I heard Sakuno say in a worried tone.

"Stay still." Ryoma instructed her.

The driver gave up and opened the door, allowing the drunken man to enter. As he did I felt Tezuka stir beside me and saw that his sharp eyes were open and alert.

"What took you long to open the danged door?." the drunken man told the driver. A lot of passengers looked at each other nervously.

"Pathetic people," grunted the drunken man, looking from one passenger to the other as he continued to walk on the aisle. "Give me this seat, girl."

It so happened that he stopped in front of Sakuno who was already shaking with fear. As expected, it was Ryoma's drawling voice that caught everyone around.

"Move away, oji-san. This seat's taken."

"You talking to me, brat?"

"Obviously."

"You sayin' something?"

"I told you get away from my girl."

This, above everything, made me open my eyes. Sakuno's reactions were probably the same.

The drunken man eyed Echizen angrily and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You dare-!" and he raised his hands in anger. Ryoma was ready for the attack but it did not came because in a flash Tezuka and I were already behind the man. Tezuka, being a black belter, grabbed the old drunken guy behind firmly and hold his arms crossed.

"This is an act of violation, sir. I suggest you think deeply of what you are doing before you do it, or else you end up in jail." Tezuka always amazes me.

"Captain Tezuka!" Sakuno whispered in awe as Ryoma stared, dumbfounded.

The bus dropped the drunken man on the street after a few moments. The passengers all breathed in relief.

"You didn't have to help out." Ryoma pointed out as Tezuka and I stood up to leave the bus.

"A senpai's job is to look after the kohai of course." I told him, smiling. Ryoma shrugged and touched his cap down to say, probably, a goodbye.

"Thank you!" Sakuno called out sincerely.

"All transportations are really dangerous." Tezuka told me as we walk around the school grounds after a few moments. "I should probably buy a car."

"A car is expensive." I told him as we enter the locker room. We saw a pile of papers on the table near the window. Tezuka checked it while I watch him. I saw his reaction change from expressionless to a frown.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"This is outrageous." He whispered, still frowning. "He's really out of his mind."

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked at me, and then pressed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Some school on West District is asking for a game next weekend."

"Really? Will we go then?" West District's challenge is not something to miss after all.

Tezuka's frown deepened.

"Apparently I don't want us to go there."

"Huh?"

"West District… is where your stalker is from."

I blinked my small eyes- if I could.

"So? We are not turning down a game because of this, are we?"

Tezuka's glasses flashed.

"I'll talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Tezuka…"

"I told you there are setbacks." Ryoma told me on Monday morning when the whole Seigaku team had a meeting and Tezuka finalize that we would not go.

"I suppose…" I whispered back uncertainly. I watched Tezuka the whole day and wondered what it was that worries him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I followed him on the washroom where he was cleansing his face.

"I am." he answered as I passed him a towel.

"Tezuka, you really shouldn't worry about me and that guy from there… He is not harmful."

"That's not how I saw him the last time." Tezuka stood straight and stared at me really hard. "He fell in love with you because of your tennis… and now we are going to his school to play tennis? He tried to attack you. What if he sees you again and his feelings sent him doing some outrageous things…"

I stared at him quietly… I did not honestly think of those things… I didn't think he cared too much about me… Tezuka, this person…

"I understand…" I whispered in defeat after finally realizing what was going through his mind. I approached Tezuka and kissed him lightly on the lips. The man of my dreams blushed furiously as he tried to look in control.

"I know your intentions are purely for me." I said after awhile, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close, "I appreciate the thought, Tezuka… but if you just think about this over again… I just think it's a good practice for Seigaku team… and also, even if that person tried to attack me again, you are there to protect me, right?"

Tezuka eyed me, and then he wrapped his arms on my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me. It was a short kiss- almost too short- and when we pulled apart, he remained staring lovingly at me.

"Of course." he answered in embarrassment and I smiled even broadly.

"So then we will play?"

Tezuka's frown did not vanish.

"This is for the team." I pressed on.

After a few moments of silence, Tezuka sighed and nodded at me. I grinned at him and planted another sweet kiss on his waiting lips.

"By the way, Fuji…"

"Yes?"

"I just want to ask… if you feel like being dragged around too much by me?"

"What?" I blinked at Tezuka with little eyes that I have, "What made you say that?"

Tezuka's eyes shifted on one side, looking uncomfortable.

"I- I just heard some things from other people… said there were setbacks…"

I goggled at him again. Does he mean Echizen?

"I don't feel such thing." I said plainly, with all seriousness I could master because he looked as if he believed whatever Echizen said, "Whenever you do something for me I really appreciate it. Whenever you do something unreasonable, I find it really cute… whenever you tell me to do anything I know you just want to be with me. I feel the same, Tezuka… It's not the feeling of being 'dragged' around or 'setbacks'… it's the feeling of belongingness that kept me with you."

I saw his eyes shine after my words and knew he believed me… Now… how to get back to the brat who made _my_ boyfriend feel this way?

It was a grudge that needs to be solved.

One fine afternoon of the next day, I approached Echizen who was quietly drinking a cup of water from the side of the court.

"Echizen."

"Hn?"

"How's your date with Sakuno the other day?"

"…fine."

"She doesn't seem to impress you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard she doesn't feel like following you around anymore… after the cold way you treat her?"

I saw Ryoma's eyes widen a little. But then he remained calm as usual.

"I don't care."

I shrugged at him and turn my back to leave, but not after I whispered, "She doesn't seem happy with you acting like a _prince_. She is probably better on her own, don't you think?"

I left the boy standing still on the court side, lost in deep thought. The next thing I know I heard Echizen's voice calling Sakuno loudly from a far.

"Ryoma?" I heard Sakuno's voice. I looked around and saw Echizen dragging Sakuno by the wrist with everyone staring at them.

"He's probably going to confess now, eh?" Eiji said from my left side.

"Ha… I didn't think Echizen could really fall in love with anyone aside from himself." joked Momoshiro. "But this proves me wrong… to drag her like that? He probably couldn't wait till break time."

I smiled after hearing this, knowing for a fact that the team would never let Ryoma forget this day. Meanwhile I spotted Tezuka drinking on his jug near the 2nd court.

"Break time?" I suggested as I gave him my towel. He took it and pressed it on his face.

"Wanna go by my house this evening?" he asked almost hopeful but with that serious expression on his face. "I want to be with you tonight."

It was probably how carefree he was when he said this that made me, above everything else, blush and turn scarlet on the spot. I felt my cheeks flush and knew my whole face must be steaming.

"Yes, I'll go…"

"Syusuke?"

"…yes?"

"I love you."

It was a small whisper, but it tickled not only my ears, but also my heart.

**- 2nd END-**

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
